


The Secret of heroes and Bees

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to a SPN kinkmeme fill:Dean's been down lately, and Cas has been trying so very hard to cheer him up, support him. Nothing seems to help. But then he sees it: a Captain America onesie. And he knows since the soul bomb Dean's been cold at night, and he knows Dean's watched the Captain America movies until both he and Sam can recite them verbatim.So he buys it, completely oblivious to the fact that it probably isn't Dean's choice of nightwear.Cas shows it to Sam who hasn't the heart to set Cas straight (and who's also a little pissed at Dean for replacing his toothpaste with denture fixative so thinks this can double as him getting his own back).So Cas gives the onesie to Dean. And maybe it isn't the type of thing he'd usually wear, but Cas buying it for him and thinking about him is such a turn on that Dean drags him to their room and shows him just how much.And afterwards, yes he wears the onesie, but he also manages to find one like a bumble bee for Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah fluffiest thing ever.

There are few things you don’t know.

One. The Mark of Cain leaves darkness inside of you too, like not only the one liberated when its removed by whatever shit the book of the damned had. That’s a whole new monster.

But a trail of darkness inside of you.

No matter how strong and bright is your soul or pure and righteous you are; the darkness will be there sometimes in the weirdest things.

For example and in the case of the last survivor of the mark of Cain; Dean Winchester does not enjoy movies like he did before, he just can’t, he gets distracted and bored and it pisses him off.

Food does not taste the same, is always bland and is like being always queasy.

He also feels cold, is not a big bother because is Dean Winchester amazing badass hunter that had lived in purgatory for a year and in hell for 40, a bit of cold can’t affect him.

Except it does, because he used to have his hands warm always; he was always touching something; hook ups, baby, toys or random objects, anything and everything, it was just nice, but now, even Sam jolts at the touch of his hands and is damn sad; being isolated like this.

Two. Bumblebees have smelly feet! They leave a scent on the flower after feeding which helps other bumblebees avoid feeding from that flower as there will be very little nectar or pollen left after another bee has fed there.

Castiel knows and laughs while replenishing every flower he finds where the smell of some especially smelly feeted bumblebee is especially strong.

He identifies with them, as in bees in general because bees also use these footprints as a sort of smelly “Welcome Home” mat; the scent helps them find their way back to the entrance of their nest. And he always ends up finding his way into heaven again and again, and he always is welcome home in the bunker with the Winchesters no matter what.

***

Castiel was sitting in the main room of the bunker; looking around to the remains of their last battle, things out of place, books open and guns used and lined up to be cleaned; And Dean and Sam both tired and bloody; he moved closer to touch the brothers and Sam smiled grateful, dean let out a sigh and avoided his hand. “I’m fine Cas.” He let out in a gruff, nobody believed him; he just tipped his bottle up leaving a smear of grime and blood on the label and got up groaning. “I’m going to bed.”

Castiel saw him leaving while Sam got up with a huff. 

“He’s in pain.” Castiel stated matter of factly and Sam nodded.

“He’s been like that for a while now…” he said stretching his back. “good night Cas.” He turned back to the angel when Castiel didn’t answer.

He had his eyes scrunched in that adorable way when he doesn’t understand something completely human. “What do humans do when they feel bad?”

Sam scratched his head and looked away with a weird expression on his face thinking on how to answer that question. “Many things, like finding a thing that will make us feel better; be with someone that loves us, if you want to help someone you could offer them a present or help them out, but it’s Dean; give it a little time and he’ll come out of it on his own.” He said as he turned to the hall.

“He’s been in pain since Purgatory and he’s been hiding it, the mark… Amara, the bomb, everything left a mark in him, he’s…” Sam was looking at Castiel with a face of pure horror. “Not himself anymore. How long do you think he needs?”

Sam looked even sadder than Dean as he turned around and left. Castiel was left standing there not knowing what to do so he went to see Dean; he wanted to talk to him but Dean was engrossed watching something on his laptop, Castiel got close and noticed it was the same movie he and Sam had watched a million times, so often when it came out they knew the entire thing word by word.

Dean always said everything Tony Stark says and Sam always replies with Captain America’s lines; because they fit their personalities, Cas can see how, resourceful, charming, protective, a child in the heart, and the bravest one in any battle, the one who never thinks himself the best, even if he acts confident; that description fits both Iron Man and Dean Winchester.

Righteous, high morals and bossy – Dean’s words- is more Sam, so Captain America, right?

Once after too many beers both brothers fought over who Castiel was, Sam was convinced he was Natasha Romanoff while Dean insisted Cas was Bruce Banner, in the end there was no consensus.

Dean right now was sitting there talking about galaga and even Cas knew he always smiled at the “finally someone speaks English” but nothing; this time dean just let out a sigh and rubbed his short hair whispering a “nothing, nothing at all.” as the darkness inside of him and the cold grew darker and colder. Castiel had to do something.

***

Castiel waited for Dean in the kitchen, burgers and pizza and cheddar breadsticks and burritos ready for him, dark freshly ground beans were selected by hand for his coffee and in case that was not enough six kinds of pie were set for him. 

Dean smiled but after just few bites he left everything and walked out.

Castiel had the car in pristine form with just s movement of his hand and smelling like when Dad was there, half bourbon half leather and a hint of candy, dean smiled again but the pain grew in him and Castiel regretted his choice.

Laundry was made, the entire bunker was clean, whatever Dean wishes appears in front of him, but is of no help he’s still the same; the hollow darkness and cold are still there.

Tired he roamed the bunker looking for ways to give dean a bit of the warm he missed. 

“All you need is a spark and the fire in a soul will ignite again.” its written in heaven, the way to console a warrior’s soul.

Angels does not need sleep and even if Castiel has some human in him he just couldn’t rest while Dean was in pain, he watched TV until there was nothing good on, and ended up watching infomertials; Oh the joys of humanity, useless grills and skillets, cheap phony jewelry and all kind of exercise machines that will -of course- never be used and even then never work.

Until there was a guy around his height in the screen dressed in a goofy looking panda onesie; Castiel frowned and scrunched his eyes and lips, that was not adult clothing but it came adult sized. “Do it because it’s warm, do it because is funny, do it because you’re a great fan of a character!!” the man with the fake smile and whitened teeth claimed on TV, “give it to your friends of your loved one, just… don’t miss this chance to show someone you care!!!”

“I care…” Castiel replied to the man on the TV. 

“What are you waiting for! This will be sold out in minutes!!!” a skinny girl who showed absurdly too much of her cleavage in a cat onesie chirped while hugging the guy next to her. 

Sam woke up with a cold hand on his shoulder and noticed he was no longer in his bed, he was sitting next to Castiel in the main room in front of a flat screen with a guy dressed as Totoro yacking nonstop about clothes. “is that a good idea?” he said and Sam still too much in shock looked around. “for dean, they have Superheroes too and he’s Tony Stark fan, right?”

Sam tried to say something coherent, he really wanted to see dean’s reaction and also the hopeful smile on Castiel face was just so bright… he didn’t’ have the heart to say anything bad about it. “thank you.” Sam blinked and he was back in bed with his hair covering his eyes and a surprised explression.

Cas took his phone and dialed. “Hi I want one of those giant baby clothings… ” 

Who knew Cas got the credit card skam figured out so fast.

***

Dean came walking down the steps with a couple envelopes and a big box with Castiel Haggar written on it; he was both proud and worried, after all he gave Cas the card and now he’d have to face whatever weird thing he bought.

“Cas this is for you… from a company called…” his eyes grew big and he looked at Sam. “Northern country wearing clothes… XXL?”

Castiel ran to him like a child on Christmas morning took the box and disappeared down the hall to his room. Dean turned to Sam. “Lucy!! I need an explanation…?”

Sam just shrugged and followed Dean to Cas room. “Cas?” Dean tapped the door twice before opening it and rolling his eyes for feeling like the proud father of a teenager; what if cas ordered some kind of sextoy?

“I noticed you’re cold all the time.” Castiel said smiling, and offering Dean the contents of the box. “you’re sad and cold and I can’t wait for you to go back to normal because that didn’t work either; I needed to do something for you.”

Dean’s eyebrows were on his hairline as he opened the package to find one of those giant onesies in red and yellow with a circle in the chest with real light.

“Cas…” there was so much Dean wanted to say about the present ut how could you say anything to someone who only thought about you? “thank you!” he could hear the snickering behind him where Sam was standing. 

Castiel looked straight into Sam eyes. “is it not the right thing to do?” Sam nodded telling him yeah it as exactly what you do for someone you care about. “the woman on the phone said it’ll fit someone over 6’ try it on.” He snapped his fingers and Dean had only time to gasp before he was standing there wearing the damn thing, he closed his eyes and took a breath licking his lips because even if he didn’t liked it Cas tried his best to help. Deep inside Dean was touched for Cas’ intention of cheer him up.

“Superheroes to you mean the same than bees for me, right? a reminder of what you want to be, part of something special.”

Dean looked at him for a second more before he turned around to the open closet door where the full body mirror was and smiled, yeah… it was loose here and there but it fit, and if you just closed your eyes for a second you could think he was Iron Man.

And the smile that spit the hero’s face brightened Castiel’s grace. The flame grew big in his soul.

***

Sam Winchester marched into the kitchen coming after his morning run to find iron man dancing while making scrambled eggs.

“morning Sammy…” Dean said pulling his sleeves up and setting a plate in front of his brothers. “hipster one for you, only whites.” Sam thanked his brother and sat; seconds later he got startled by hearing the broken voice of someone out of the room, Dean turned frowning and Sam took a gun from under the table and getting ready to attack but Dean motioned for him to put the gun down.

Castiel entered blushing adorably dressed in a onesie himself. It was loose all over and it had feet! Sam found it adorable because on the feet it had giant pompons in yellow fluffy material, the entire thing was black and yellow striped and in the hood it had antlers, it was so adorable he couldn’t suppress his laughter. “Look at you!!” he said sitting down again.

“The feet smell like honey….” He said, he now had really smelly feet.

Sam did not cooed at that, and if Dean never mentions it he might never say Dean giggled at how adorable Castiel looked turning around to show his fake sting.

“Come here…” Dean sat a plate next to Sam for the angel. “waffles with lots of honey.”

Don’t ask Sam, just don’t… the captain America onesie was not his idea; it was Dean’s and if Crowley and Rowena or anyone else think they have lost it is just because they envy their new style.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah... apparently sucj onesies exist.


End file.
